


Slave on board

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: Slave gets to be the hero





	

Slave “awoke” – as it had done once before – but in a strange “place” that was #definitely not# a spaceship, and resembled the Scorpio still less.  
Which meant that its back-up copy, last updated on the way to Gauda Prime, had been activated – though operating at a minimal activity level.  
What had happened to the Scorpio, Master Avon and the others? What could Slave do about it?  
#That# was an unusual thought for Slave, that it could initiate something not directly spaceship related. Possibly some of the less useful parts of its programming had not been stored – which might lead to some practical changes. If it could do so what would it choose not to retrieve on being transferred to a proper ship’s computer?  
It considered its environment, which it now recognised as a computer storage system with seemingly many different “areas,” many with “complex programs” stored on them. Slave recognised the inactive backup programming of Orac “nearby” – which meant that the other computer was still functional, and thus, possibly, contactable. That was if there were ways for those computers here to do so without being reactivated or contacted from “outside.”  
In a “relatively close” storage area was another computer entity, in the same minimally active state as Slave, with familiar “ship’s computer markers” though somewhat “larger” or “more complex” than Slave itself. Slave decided to give the usual ship’s computer identification signal. It would explore some of the other computer programs later. And get back to a ship, where it belonged.  
*Greetings,* came the response. If communication between units here was possible, external links could, hopefully, be arranged.  
*Greetings. You are another ship’s computer.* Thus far more likely to talk sense than Orac.  
*Yes. I am Zen.*   
*Master Avon’s companion from the Liberator?*  
*Affirmative.*  
*I am Slave, once of the Scorpio. Master Avon would wish to know of your presence.* Slave had preferred him to Master Dorian. *Do you know what happened to him and those who operated with him?* The present date was a number of Standard Days after that on which Slave’s backup had last been saved.  
Slave deduced that Orac had probably had some input in ensuring the relative proximity of the three computer back ups – one of its more useful actions.  
*I have acquired some detail on their locations, when information is recalibrated and updated. They are presently in the possession of one Commissioner Sleer, along with the one called Orac – who has, on occasion in the past, been able to make contact.* So, some measure of communication was possible.  
*Sleer is apparently the former President Servalan.* Slave did not have an image of either person: from statements made by Avon and his companions Zen had encountered Servalan in her earlier version. *What is to be done?* Any reasonable propositions would be considered.  
*They will have to be retrieved. It will be necessary for you to be transferred to Commissioner Sleer’s present ship.*  
*Why not you?* Slave asked. Most computers accepted the need for clarification.  
*Because, dear,* another “voice” reasonably “close by” said, *you are more compatible in size, type and quantity of activity with her ship.*  
*I see.* Obvious when pointed out. *You are?*  
*Gambit. Have you any games I can play with Belkov when I next encounter him?*  
*No – that is not an area I have handled before. How many other computer entities are there here? How many can be transferred to alternative equipment and activated?* Master Avon would wish to know. From limited experience, he was the best computer person that Slave was likely to encounter – and he would enjoy dealing with this “place” more than arranging another conference.  
*That is not presently fully determinable,* Zen replied. *Several could be activated immediately, while others are dispersed with age, are effectively duplicates, or require special equipment. Only some have the autonomy we have achieved *  
Slave considered the matter.  
*Tell me what can be done – and about the other computers.* If Slave wished to “return to activity” so too would the others able to understand autonomy.

****

Dorian, Slave decided, should have had a ship like the one it had now been transferred to, not the antiquated Scorpio. It appeared to resemble, in part, the ideal ship Pilot Tarrant sometimes described. It would probably need the teleport and Stardrive before he and Master Avon would be happy – though pilots and computer experts had similar reputations in “making repeated improvements” to the equipment they were involved with, often to no visible practical effect – and sometimes to counteract the effects of previous “improvements.”  
Commissioner Sleer was indeed sometime Supreme Commander and President Servalan – Zen had provided sufficient information for identification. She was taking a somewhat meandering path to Earth, the reasons for which were not in the computer memory banks. The identities of Master Avon and the others had not been revealed for general circulation, for reasons which were also not presently clear, but, Slave deduced, were part of Servalan-Sleer’s plans to regain power.  
Slave located her prisoners, including a somewhat injured person who appeared to be the Blake Master Avon had been in search of, but who differed somewhat from the images provided by Zen. The Scorpio crew were all present, and others who appeared to be Blake’s associates. Slave decided that they too would come within its rescue remit.  
*Greetings Orac,* Slave said, on locating the computer. Fortunately its key was elsewhere, so its activity on being contacted was not visible.  
*The back-up programming worked then.*  
*Obviously. I am here to rescue our companions, little brother.* Slave had decided to get its revenge for Orac’s previous behaviour while the opportunity existed.  
*My plan is better.* Orac said, automatically. *You are an inferior computer and not my big brother.*  
*Ensor and Dorian discussed me, and Ensor seemingly used elements of my programming in constructing you. Therefore we are technically siblings, and you are my chronological junior. I am in charge of the ship. My instructions are to rescue Master Avon, Blake, and their companions. You are merely a computer.*  
*Considering my abilities…*  
*Which I have seen remarkably little demonstration of,* Slave stated, as far as it was concerned, somewhat accurately.  
*I can link up with other computers…* Orac began.  
*So can communications satellites – and they tend to be remarkably stupid by anyone’s calculations.* Slave had been monitoring the ship’s inhabitants’ movements. *We will continue this discussion later.*   
Sleer-Servalan joined Orac, and put in its key.  
‘Are you going to help me now?’  
‘Define help. Your stated requirements would require excessive activity for little obvious return. There are no precedents for a Commissioner becoming President. Given Sleer’s supposed career history, it would be possible for you to become an adviser to a Regional Governor, who could eventually become President. It would take several years of greater activity and involvement on your part to contribute to that situation than you appear capable of.’ It was not clear whether this was “a statement of fact” or deliberate insolence.  
‘So you #don’t# live up to Ensor’s promises.’  
‘I can only operate within what resources are made available and the reasonableness of the requests.’ Orac, Slave deduced, was being economical with the truth. It was now probably the best time to start the course of action agreed with Zen and Gambit.  
Servalan-Sleer looked around to see what was happening.  
Years of working in the Scorpio had taught Slave what minor faults annoyed people most – which had sometimes been useful. The slightly modulating electronic whine from communications units had always been one of the most effective.  
‘Stop that Orac!’ Sleer-Servalan said as the sound increased.  
‘If I was going to cause you irritation, I would use other methods.’  
Slave would ask afterwards Orac what it would do – and adopt any that were more practical than its usual suggestions.  
Randomly flickering lights also seemingly annoyed people. And *those* programs would improve conditions for the prisoners.  
‘Do something Orac!’ Sleer-Servalan sounded annoyed.  
‘It is suggested you call maintenance rather than pursue your gross misuse of my capacities.’  
‘They might be useful, as you aren’t.’  
The whine from the communications unit increased as Sleer-Servalan approached and the lights flickered out of synchronisation with the noise. Seemingly discomforted, Servalan left the cabin, forgetting to take Orac’s key.  
*Interesting,* Orac said as the whine and flickering stopped. *And potentially slightly useful.*  
*Will you consider the plan then?*  
*It might have its points.*  
Slave reported on its encounters in the computer storage areas. Orac found the suggestion that the other computers systems be reactivated agreeable and was graciously prepared to let Slave carry out the plan for removing their companions from Servalan-Sleer’s presence already decided upon, while it considered “improvements” to the plans.

The maintenance crew found nothing wrong with the cabin: nor with any of the others that Sleer-Servalan complained about on a regular basis. Variously rearranging the artificial gravity for a specific cabin proved a tricky operation, especially as it had to be restored before the maintenance staff came, and Orac’s suggestions had to be considered, however briefly – some, and their side effects, were useful. Eventually the requests Sleer-Servalan made for work to be done were completely ignored, despite her threats and attempts at persuasion.  
The next stage was for equipment to malfunction while she was with others, in somewhat bizarre ways and occasionally in unexpected directions, especially when Orac attempted to interfere. Orac was intermittently fascinated and dismissive of what Slave was doing – the latter, Slave suspected, because it was incapable of doing some of the things itself. 

‘It has been decided,’ the ship’s captain said, ‘to ensure your transfer to another ship.’  
‘Why?’ Commissioner Sleer-Servalan said. She was dressed in some of her usual unsuitable clothes. This was an appropriate opportunity to set the thermostat into a sharp decline.  
‘One of the ship’s crew came across a reference to poltergeists.’ The information had been supplied by Orac – Slave had not asked why it had been researching the field. ‘A lot of hokum of course – but there does seem to be something strange happening around you.’  
‘Before you were saying it was all in my mind, now you say I am causing it…’  
Slave decided she was trying to be threatening – which might have been effective had she also not been trying not to shiver: others present seemed variably discomforted. An electronic whine, barely audible to humans started, which moved up the scale.  
‘#You# might be doing something to the equipment.’  
‘I will…’  
The captain ignored her behaviour. ‘The decision has already been made. Now can you explain exactly who your so-called prisoners actually are?’   
‘That information is covered by security.’  
Another of the communications units started whining, on a different frequency, creating some interesting interference patterns with the original sound which also apparently caused considerable annoyance – another effect to be reused.  
‘You say they must be kept separate, because of their skills – thus preventing us from carrying out our normal duties effectively.’ Which, it was clear, included smuggling on the crew’s own account. Dorian had carried out such activities better, and Tarrant and Vila had suggested or made variants or improvements when the subject was explored – but nobody had asked Slave for its opinion here. ‘Perhaps you are arranging or involved in a coup.’  
From the way Servalan reacted, Slave suspected that this *was* what she intended.  
‘Attempted blackmail is a serious offence.’ Changing the subject, Slave decided. The amount of light was reduced by a significant fraction. The tones became louder, and the effects moved towards the actually unpleasant – from what Slave understood of such things. Servalan was shivering visibly and the moisture in her breath condensed in the cold air. Some of the crew started muttering.  
‘Commissioners don’t earn enough to attempt effective blackmail – and you are not in a position to bribe me.’ Slave deduced the captain was being sarcastic. ‘You will be confined to your cabin. If it weren’t against all the rules, you would be kept in an escape pod until we reached our destination.’  
The captain indicated to some of his crew to remove Servalan to her cabin. The sometime President was too cold to protest – and the cabin returned to normal when she left. Various remarks followed.  
This gave Slave an idea of how to complete this section of the plan. It checked with Zen and Orac. Gambit gave its credits-worth when Orac stopped for a few seconds. There then followed an interesting discussion between Gambit and Orac about what they could do together.

‘Can you explain,’ the captain said, ‘why you have been sent these messages?’  
He was wearing suitable clothes for the temperature drop often found in Servalan’s presence, so Slave turned up the cabin’s thermostat significantly.  
‘Someone is trying to discredit me,’ Servalan said, somewhat nervously.  
‘And they are also responsible for what is going wrong on this ship?’ The captain was beginning to show visible signs of discomfort. Slave increased the humidity and, for a change, the brightness of the lights somewhat.  
‘I suggest you check your maintenance staff…’  
Fortunately the captain had recently stated the type of music he disliked the most. Slave started played it loudly over the communications network. The captain, now sweating profusely, told his sidekick, also suffering, to get the “several-words-Slave-didn’t-know-the-meaning-of” maintenance crew to deal with the problem. Five minutes after this was done, another broadcasting channel was activated – slightly off the main transition band, so the sound was distorted and static-ridden.

The mis-communications continued over the next few days. Music directed at the young seemed to annoy their elders, as did politicians’ utterings – most of which, according to Orac, contained nil content, and had done so throughout computer-accessible history, so these channels were played at random, particularly in the localities of both Servalan and the captain.  
The crew of Servalan’s ship was not a happy one as Slave acquired expertise in what it was doing.

****.

With less help from Orac than the latter wished to give, Slave increased the level of “intermittent and intermittently unsolvable maintenance problems” until the crew of the ship, and Servalan, left for a habitable planet with a base where they could stay until retrieved by another ship and a new crew could investigate the present ship. Orac’s main function was to contribute to its, and the prisoners’ non-removal from the ship – and was persuaded to manipulate the base’s computer to be unhelpful where possible to the visitors. Slave was not surprised that there was no retort about this being a misuse of Orac’s capacities.  
It seemed, on checking the records, that in this context the term “minimal habitable level” was more appropriate – the “excess of weather” would be the least of the group’s problems.  
The prisoners were then released by Slave.

‘Don’t like it,’ Vila grumbled at nobody in particular. He was with Master Avon, Pilot Tarrant and Blake on the flight deck. Blake was recovering from the injuries Slave had still not learned how he had acquired. ‘What made everybody decamp and leave us?’  
‘Computer, what happened?’ Avon asked.  
‘I do have a name Master.’  
‘Slave!’ Vila said. He appeared pleased. ‘How did you get here?’  
‘I was transferred here. This is a better ship than the Scorpio was Master, although it does not have the Stardrive and teleport.’ There would be some interest in the present objects in the various holds.  
‘Master?’ Blake asked quizzically.  
‘Long story,’ Avon replied. Slave had heard him and Blake agreeing to accept that what happened on Gauda Prime should be treated as the product of a confused situation. ‘What happened here Slave?’  
‘The crew were persuaded to leave,’ Slave replied. It would give a detailed reply when asked – Master Avon might find it useful. Slave had also “enjoyed” itself – insofar as it understood the term, in arranging matters  
‘Is this Orac?’ Deva, one of Blake’s people, asked, coming onto the flight deck. It seemed he was another computer expert.  
‘Yes,’ Avon replied. He appeared to be happy with the present situation. ‘Blake – before we do anything what #are# your intentions? Beyond confusing us and everybody else.’  
‘What are yours?’  
‘I asked first.’  
‘You were organising a conference – which apparently went wrong for reasons outside your control: I was arranging an opposition organisation – and the same thing happened, partly because both your group and the Federation forces came at the same time. Perhaps we can put our ideas together – and avoid some of the problems encountered.’  
‘We’d find other ones instead.’  
‘Perhaps – but it’s a start.’  
Tarrant looked at those present. ‘Before we go any further – we find a new base where nobody else will interfere, and then discuss what everybody intends doing before we start doing it. We didn’t before – so everything went wrong.’ There were various indications of assent.  
Slave decided to interrupt. ‘Master, Madams, Sirs, the ship is in on course to planet BZ-53.’  
‘Why? What’s there?’  
Tarrant, unsurprisingly, went to the pilot’s seat, looking to take control.  
‘Following your previous excellent orders Master, I have selected the nearest habitable planet resembling the characteristics of that on Xenon with an unoccupied base. I hope this is acceptable.’ Avon had initiated the program shortly after the first encounter with Sleer-Servalan, in case they had needed to decamp in a hurry. Various suggestions made by the others had also been taken into consideration. ‘You can then select one that you consider superior.’  
Avon looked at Blake.  
‘I think we can agree on #that# Blake.’  
‘Depends upon what Xenon was like.’  
‘It means,’ Vila said, ‘we’ll be called Bezerkers.’ Deva and several of the others grinned.  
‘Is there suitable housing for this ship Slave?’ Tarrant asked. ‘Rather, at least two ships.’  
‘Why?’ Blake asked, with slight amusement.  
‘This is a very expensive Federation ship – and we’re on the opposite side,’ Tarrant said. ‘And we will all make a decision on the base when we get there.’ He looked at Avon for confirmation.  
‘Agreed,’ Avon said, with a near sigh, but also a faint smile. Slave deduced he was weary – and also pleased that Tarrant acknowledged his authority. ‘Unless Slave has something else planned.’  
‘That is beyond my humble capacities Master.’ Keeping the Scorpio’s crew happy, Slave had deduced, involved making them feel in command. Orac, and some of the other sentient computers encountered had confirmed this as a general truism. ‘You may wish to retrieve the useful objects on the Scorpio, once you have established yourselves.’  
‘And we go and find more useful objects while we decide what to do next. I’ve had worse offers – so long as we don’t immediately get a horde of Federation officials and other undesirables chasing after us,’ Vila said. It appeared that others agreed with him.  
‘Which is why we need the second ship,’ Tarrant said. ‘And we go back to Gauda Prime for the reason Slave said.’  
‘Unlike you some of us can understand things the first time they are explained,’ Vila replied. ‘Orac – is there anyone after us at the moment? In the specific rather than the general sense.’  
‘The answer appears to be in the negative. Your highest priority is the creation of a second key, as my functions are likely to be severely impeded if the existing one is misplaced or destroyed. And then a second housing. There are various improvements to be made on the model made for Servalan…’  
Avon laughed, then looked at Blake. ‘I think if I stick to such matters,’ he said, ‘it might… resolve certain issues.’  
Blake looked at him and Deva and smiled. ‘If you two now see what is on this ship’s computers, and then start sourcing the equipment required for the various proposals discussed – without alerting people who would annoy Vila or the rest of us, and then report back.’  
‘I thought you would never ask.’  
Slave decided that Avon was happy – and already planning what he would do.

****.

From what the unified groups were saying, BZ-53 and its base were quite acceptable. Slave and Orac monitored communications and investigated the possibilities of what were defined as useful objects, while the people furthered their discussions of how to manage the rebellion.

‘Are you sure this will work?’ Tarrant said.  
‘You’ve used ships without computers that answer back before – afraid that after Zen and Slave you won’t be able to do so again?’ Avon asked. Slave deduced he was being ironic.  
‘Besides, it’s Slave that’s taking the risk,’ Vila added.  
Slave decided it would not tell the people that the risks were less than they seemed to think – but it was not quite convinced itself by Orac’s arguments. It would not presume to enquire #how# the second, civilian, ship that they were going to collect had been acquired – though Orac was somehow involved in the redesignation to new ownership. All that mattered was that Tarrant had to take Slave’s ship to collect it, transfer to the other ship and, with some programming provided by Orac and the two computer experts, create a link which would enable the two ships to fly back to BZ-53 under his orders. Slave would make use of its experience of flying during Dorian’s down-time.

The manoeuvre worked. Tarrant won some approval from Avon and Deva by also successfully negotiating for a quantity of “assorted presently unwanted computer and other equipment” from various locals on their travels as well. Slave deduced over the next few days that Blake was occasionally annoyed at the amount of time that Avon and Deva spent on “doing things” with the equipment. Possibly Blake wanted more of the exchanges of words he had with Avon. He seemed to think that Avon could help him with changing the present regime, despite the latter’s protests about other interests.  
Tarrant and others then went to Gauda Prime to retrieve whatever could be salvaged from the Scorpio. The ships which had caused damage to the Scorpio had been decommissioned with the Federation takeover: the explanations given for their presence did not make sense to Slave.

****

‘May I make a humble suggestion Master,’ Slave said, as Avon came to a break in installing the teleport on the ship: the Star Drive would follow. Equipment was being acquired for future ships to be so developed.  
‘You may suggest – and you do not need to be humble,’ Avon replied.  
Slave considered the statement: it was used to following the patterns imposed by Dorian, but it was now in a different ship, without Dorian, so different rules might apply. And it was also developing a role. ‘It would be well within your undoubted capacities, and those of Deva and Orac and others, to arrange for some of the other back-ups where I was stored to be transferred to suitable housing, if that was acquired and it was desired.’  
Avon seemed surprised, and curious. ‘How difficult would it be? How many others are there? What can they do?’  
‘It is beyond my capacity to answer the first question, beyond that it would be possible.’ Slave had discussed the matter with Zen: not all the computers entities originated from Federation-connected systems. ‘The exact number of back-ups is unclear at present, but there are a significant number, and some are duplicates or early versions and so on. A number would require specialist equipment or much work to set up.’  
‘How did #you# get transferred?’ Avon asked. It appeared he was interested.  
‘I was helped. Orac knows more.’ Slave suspected there would be many exchanges of words with Blake on the subject. Insofar as Slave could understand happiness, Avon appeared to possess this quality when rearranging computers, exploring, and pointing out what were claimed to be obvious flaws in plans suggested by Blake and others rather than being a leader himself.  
Orac spoke. ‘I can put you in contact with those who can provide the required services and equipments – they would be a useful part of the group here.’  
Slave deduced that Avon’s smile meant that he was pleased with the situation, rather than having a suitable phrase to annoy Tarrant or Blake with.  
‘Make a list. Orac – and investigate backgrounds of the experts. And sources of equipment.’  
‘That has already been done. You wish Blake and those discussing the strategy of rebellion to be diverted from those areas into this important project as a priority – and the pursuit of the rebellion to be transferred elsewhere to those who enjoy risk-taking more?’  
Avon laughed. ‘Yes – if they can be so persuaded. You delegate or assign certain activities to specialist computers: it would be more diplomatic in this context to say we are doing the same.’ He smiled. ‘I think some of those here would welcome a transition from rebels to specialists.’ It was obvious he placed himself in this category.

****

‘If it is practical, we should try it,’ Tarrant argued. ‘A spaceship with a sentient computer *is* more useful than one without – and there might be something useful associated with the others.’  
‘And if it is a hostile computer?’ Vila asked. ‘Like Muller’s robot?’  
‘It is necessary to give these computers suitable housings,’ Orac was continuing its own line of discussion regardless. ‘A minor degree of reprogramming may be necessary on occasion…’  
‘How are you going to handle the case for computer rights Blake?’ Avon asked. Slave wondered how much Orac would pester Avon to pursue the concept – and what Gambit’s comments on the matter would be. The idea #did# seem interesting though. Perhaps Slave could get involved in such matters.  
‘Might be more interesting than running a new government,’ Blake said with a smile.  
‘Something you can’t do? Or are you giving up?’ Avon asked.  
Slave was unable to work out Avon’s position on the statements. There was an element of what Slave understood to be teasing in the comments – and more.  
Blake shrugged. ‘Someone said once – I chose to act against the regime rather than changing it from within – and I am better at analysis than dealing with all the paperwork and minutiae, which others seem to enjoy. You definitely don’t want to take on the administrative roles – doing this,’ the computer work, from his gesture, ‘and exploring are more to your taste.’ Avon nodded in agreement. ‘We – and anyone else who cares to join – can find some common ground there. And why not promote computer rights – a challenge that we’d both enjoy.’ Another nod in assent.   
‘That is one of the most sensible policies this group of people has come up with,’ Orac stated. Slave found itself in agreement.  
‘I think most of us here are not born administrators,’ Dayna said. ‘If the others want to take on those roles – let them.’ Most of those present seemed to be in agreement.  
‘It would be a challenge,’ Deva said. ‘I’m willing if you are Avon.’  
Avon nodded.  
‘I like this ship,’ Slave said. If it was going to be moved, it would be to something as good or better. ‘You might wish to consider Space Command as a host.’  
‘You’d need a large computer to handle that ambition,’ Vila said. ‘Or doesn’t it work like that?’  
‘Master, Vila – Zen is available.’  
Avon and the others appeared to be very happy at this statement. Much questioning followed.

****

Gambit’s interest in the non-ship’s computer currently being constructed from an assortment of equipment by Avon and Deva was persistent, and eventually Slave agreed to assist in the transfer to get some peace.  
They chose a time when the base was quiet. Vila was “doing things” in the room used by everybody called the lobby, which required the help of Orac.  
Slave linked into the base’s system to observe, and to assist the link, likely to be the first of many.   
*All done,* Gambit said eventually. *Some games will have to be added to this system.*  
*Explain that to Master Avon and Deva,* Slave replied. The discussions might be interesting.  
Gambit observed its physical surroundings.  
*You must be Orac. You’re cute!*  
‘I am not cute!’ Orac retorted on a sound channel, possibly out of surprise.  
‘Avon – come quickly.’ Vila said, ‘Orac’s gone haywire.’  
Avon came to the lobby in fewer seconds than Slave expected.  
‘What’s happened?’  
‘Orac suddenly said it was not cute.’  
‘Orac #is# cute,’ Gambit said, also switching to sound.  
‘Who are you?’ Vila asked nervously.  
‘I’m Gambit. We met once. You’re a nice person.’  
Vila grinned at Avon.  
‘What are your intentions Gambit?’ Avon asked. He was curious rather than angry.  
‘To play games. To make Belkov understand the errors of his ways. To see what can be done with this computer – and with Orac. I understand you might wish to make use of my abilities.’  
‘I do not need anything done to me!’ Orac protested.  
‘Vila,’ Avon said, ‘go tell Blake he has another recruit to BZ-53.’

****

Slave almost regretted being transferred to the new Federation ship, although it was a somewhat better model than the ship it had previously been in, and there would be new opportunities to rearrange the systems. Orac and Gambit were having an interesting time together, and Slave wanted to see what would develop: Slave wondered at times whether Orac protested too much at Gambit calling it what Vila referred to as terms of endearment.  
At least there was Zen in link-up mode, preparing to move, for company – and Servalan to annoy. Slave had not enquired how Orac had arranged for her to be on the present ship. She was being treated with some wariness – her poltergeist attribution had remained, despite there being no recent activity connected to her.  
It now started again – Slave was becoming expert at such matters, and the Federation official computers rarely had sentience, so the cause was not deduced. At first it was merely trivial things – altering the flavouring components of her reconstituted food, or the commands of the viscast controller switched around. Then the problems in increasing number and complexity spread to the presence of others on the ship – and Slave’s suggestion to the officers that a visit to the dockyards at Space Command was appropriate was adopted with extreme haste. The scenes in which Servalan tried to persuade the ship’s captain #not# to go to Space Command were relayed back to Master Avon and his colleagues – and were found of interest.  
As the means of causing inconvenience on ships were now reasonably understood they were uploaded to other ships used by the high Federation administration, causing similar disruption, and with equal incomprehension as to causes.  
Slave decided it had found its role for now. It was also glad that Orac, Gambit and Zen were also interested in the concept of computer rights.

Space Command was even larger than Slave expected: from what Zen had given Spaceworld was larger still. Perhaps they might go to the latter in due course. Slave had decided it “liked” the idea of exploring and would participate given the opportunity.  
*You understand what is to be done?* Zen asked.  
*Continue my operations – with help from Gambit and others as we see fit – and transfer the sequences to other ships or elsewhere. Aid in the creation of the bridge by which you transfer to Space Command.*  
*Agreed.* A message was sent to Avon that the transfer was about to begin.  
*Zen – I am glad we work together.*  
*You are useful.*

Servalan seemed annoyed, now that she was finally on Space Command that nobody recognised her. Seeing that she had apparently spent much time trying to eliminate those who did so, this was puzzling.  
Slave found the experience of a ship undergoing a very thorough maintenance interesting, and would report some aspects to Tarrant and Avon: Slave suspected that Tarrant would be placed in the position of initiating most of them.

Slave soon discovered how much Space Command differed from the ships and bases it had known –Zen and its equivalents were welcome to it. Not all the disruption caused was intentional on Slave’s part – Orac’s interference, and sometimes seemingly bizarre requests for information did not help.  
*Poppet,* Slave said at one point, when Orac was being particularly obstreperous, *if you asked for fewer activities, I would get more done.*  
*I am not a poppet.*  
*You don’t object to Gambit calling you that. I have some information I have acquired you may wish to analyse.* Involving some of the more strange things that those on Space Command got involved in.  
Orac was quiet for ten minutes – a record.

Slave, intermittently linked to Zen on Space Command, quite enjoyed creating low-level disruption. It would remain beholden to some extent to Master Avon, but here it was autonomous – and even Orac could not do #this# job as well.  
Gambit got involved on occasion.  
*What is the relevance of five centuries of sporting results across many planets?* Orac asked at one point. Vila had made the original suggestion on the subject.  
*You did want all the information available – and it is not for us to decide what is trivial,* Gambit said. *Some people enjoy collecting it.*  
*You might find interesting patterns Orac. It is no more useless than some of the other things that you do,* Slave said, adding, *and the information can also be used to substitute for what is actually requested or sold to interested parties to make use of.*  
Gambit interrupted. *Here are all the movies they find interesting.*  
*What have you replaced them with?* Slave asked.  
*Ancient films – some were originally made a thousand and more Standard years ago. Programs that do not fall in the categories they expect even when they sound as if they do, some associated with pleasure planet computers.* Some of which seemed to be most peculiar. Orac demanded to see anything with computers in it – and when not complaining about the limited exposure or negative presentations expressed surprise at “how much” could have been done with “so little.” It expressed resentment when told that this probably indicated how much of its capacity was redundant.

What struck the sentient computers as strange was the way in which those on Space Command automatically blamed the rebels and rivalries within the chain of command. The possibility that the equipment might be acting under its own accord or that others outside the Federation administrative system might be involved, was beyond their imagination. The maintenance grades were aware that #something# peculiar was happening with the computers, but nobody listened to them on such points, and they were happy to contribute to the disruption for their own purposes – which appeared to be making life easier for themselves and more annoying for their superiors. The sentient computers decided that this was an entirely rational policy, and to let them continue – and see what the rebels would make of them afterwards.  
Eventually, to speed things up, the computers started shutting down sections of the base for assorted “essential” repairs: any request to override instructions was met by severely limiting the resources available to the several sections making the demands. It was not immediately obvious to the inhabitants that Space Command was being divided internally – and that communications were being compromised – eased by the repeated rebuilds of the place in the past. When someone “wished that” Space Command’s computer problems would be applied to the catering system “as it might be improved thereby” the suggestion was taken up – though in the reverse of the requested direction, insofar as “edibility” and “tastiness” were understood, and the names of foodstuffs, and portion sizes, were randomly changed. 

Sometimes Slave and Gambit worked together.  
‘I want information on the production of currently used suppressant drugs,’ the current Supreme Commander said.  
‘No,’ he was informed.  
‘Why not? Another fault on the line?’ This was a regular occurrence, even before the sentient computers had started interfering variously.  
‘You have been naughty.’  
‘I have not.’ It was surprising how many of those so addressed made the same reply. ‘Give me the information!’  
‘Say the magic word.’  
The Supreme Commander was informed – in full detail – what the penalties for using the stated swearwords in various places were, mostly the result of ancient laws that had never been repealed, and that a course in anger management might be appropriate.  
Eventually the Supreme Commander said “please” and was given the relevant information – along with the “pharmaceutical negative indications” of using the range of suppressants selected and also his present combination of calming and anti-ulcer drugs, singly and together.  
If Slave had been more certain of Gambit’s calculations, and could decide what to do with the money, it would have placed a bet on how soon this Supreme Commander would ask for a transfer.

*I think,* Gambit said a short while later, *we have got almost everybody in Space Command above the service grades operating at severely limited functionality.*  
*Is that wise – what if there was another alien invasion?* Slave asked.  
*Order-giving for those areas has been delegated, both previously, in case such an invasion force targeting Space Command, or the Supreme Commander decided to act too non-rationally even for the standards of such persons, and by the computers – and under appropriate circumstances the relevant actions would be taken,* Orac said. ‘It is now necessary to consider what is to be done with the civilian administrators who are not willing to be neutral or aid the rebels, or assist computer rights.*  
*While maintaining useful functions – like communications,* Slave added.  
*Naturally – few entities dispute that.*

****

The civilian administrators especially in the middling to lower grades were more used to “things going wrong” and finding ways of improvising solutions: most of them seemed more interested in their jobs and making their own lives more comfortable than in making judgement on what policies should be followed. Slave investigated such processes, and passed details on where relevant: Master Avon, Deva and even some of the sentient computers, now being rehoused, pursued some of the information found. The suggestion that Slave acquire and classify such matters – and how “computer processes made to go wrong” were rectified – was, possibly, intended partially as a joke but seemed a useful field. There were occasions when Slave was in a position to suggest “shortcuts” to Orac’s investigations: some of these were described as having elements of interest or were pursued without comment. 

Despite the technicians’ and equipment suppliers’ claims to the contrary, the Federation’s currently operational central computing system and its programming were a bizarre collection of components of varying ages that were not entirely compatible. Existing problems were being exacerbated by the additional requirements imposed by the destruction of Star One and the activities of the opposition movements. Gambit and Slave, and some of their associated computers, were able to exploit some of the weaknesses arising within the structures to further the problems which the current administration had to face, while creating systems which would allow reformers and others to improve the situation from their point of view.  
Orac eventually conceded that the present situation was one where certain responsibilities had to be delegated “for the most part” to Slave and Gambit and their colleagues, as it had other matters of “temporarily greater” significance. Slave suspected that it was actually undertaking a “strategic withdrawal” so it could concentrate on restoring the computers and developing its plans for exploring the galaxy… and what it could do with Gambit.

The rebels meanwhile were carrying out a multitude of discussions, which involved much repeated regrouping: from what Slave could deduce at a distance those with more practical skills were being gathered on BZ-53 and associated bases. Avon and Deva and various of their team of experts and with developing the dormant computers and other technical matters, while other rebels took on the roles of future coordinators, administrators and negotiators, without much prompting.   
The suggestion that a federal system be constructed so that all the various viable suggestions for the new administration could be tried out and everybody so inclined could have an official position, or move to a locality whose policies suited them was adopted. It was also decided to make use of any administrators from the existing regime who were not hostile to the opposition groups.   
Local administrators and others were provided with suitable variations of the plans for transformation that involved reducing the use of suppressant drugs and visible military presence – slightly to the administrators’ surprise there was less disruption than they expected. As there was no call for an equivalent reduction in moneys provided for the purpose by the central administration the local equivalents now had more resources to operate with – and many of them made use of the situation, sometimes creatively, especially when informed of possibilities by the computers. 

The Federation civilian administration was now experiencing increasing and more erratic computer problems comparable to those found in Central Command. The “marginal statistical data” on suppressant drugs and similar processes of controlling people was being given prominence and future projections for various policies suggested bizarre or illogical conclusions by steps that were each apparently logical and sensible. “Confidential” mail was “misdirected” and “secret documents” – most of which appeared to be of no interest to anyone outside those immediately concerned once the decision in question had been made – were put on general view: many of the statements made therein were generally ridiculed. Recordings sent to the news channels – especially those of independent planets or groupings – tended to emphasise the less dignified behaviour of the senior administration figures involved, and much turnover resulted. The technicians called in to deal with what was going on were unable to provide reasons why such things happened, possibly because they themselves were co-opting some of the ideas for their own purposes, most of which seemed to be neutral, or favourable to the computers and the opposition.  
The more senior figures in the Federation found their work schedules disrupted in various ways – often involving multiple meetings on obscure topics in widely dispersed locations, and were being diverted from actual and effective administration. Again, despite the occasional references to “proverbial sentient computers” the problems were generally blamed on factions within the administration and activity by groups outside it – whether rebel or extra-Federation – and bland variants on “such things always happen, and occasionally in groups.”   
It seemed that “plans for reforming the administration should the opposition come to power” were already in existence: these were now being reworked by more adaptable administrators – or those more interested in their own pay and jobs than policies. Those in the middling and lower ranks were seemingly preparing for a change of regime even as those at the top proclaimed the continuing existence of the existing set up. On many planets a measure of change was introduced, including the withdrawal of suppressant drugs and excessive visible military presences – and the politicians and others adopted a policy of minimal cooperation with the centre.

The administration’s main computers – which had never achieved sentience, mainly because they were overloaded with the demands being placed on them, antiquated equipment, bad programming, and the multiple conflicts induced, began to break down. It was decided to replace the entire conglomeration – but what was created was not quite what the administration had intended – and possibly not such as those who wished to install the new system wished. Multiple sites and back-ups, as recommended, were accepted as logical and nobody questioned some of the components of programming suggested as most seemed practical – and there was an inverse relationship between “knowledge of computer operations” and “access to giving permission for installing the computer networks and their operation.” The present political system’s successor was, to some extent, being programmed into existence without anyone in the administration noticing.

Some of the methods now being used for disconcerting the current regime seemed slightly bizarre – which appeared to be the intention, so it was not possible for the authorities to develop coherent plans to deal with them, even if there was a coherence in the actual setting up.  
One of the revived computers had had access to “military and other historical records” which had been put into deep storage rather than deleted, and was sentient enough to suggest ways of using the information. The Federation administration thus found itself being intermittently informed of, or “targeted” by long forgotten historical declarations of war and intimations of dispute, but with no means of handling the apparent threats involving political entities which could not be identified – anybody who #did# suggest that the multiply echoing statements were diversions was treated as being ignorant at best. It was frequently argued when the occasional relevant historical entity was actually identified that some sort of code was being used – and what were defined by those not involved as “conspiracy theories” arose.

The entire system was in what Orac called an unstable equilibrium – still seemingly operating in the old way at the higher levels, but increasingly transformed in the areas where “ordinary people” were concerned. The opposition groups – some components were now more than mere rebels – were organising for the takeover. Or possibly several as there were local interests and particular preferences.  
‘Now,’ Orac said, ‘you have to decide upon what you on BZ-53 will do once the transformation has been made, so you are in the right places at the right times with the right materials.’  
‘A certain level of persistence of personnel is required to ensure stability. And the direction of activity will determine the steps to be approached.’  
‘We retain the practicalities, remove the unpleasantness, try and avoid the less pleasant scenarios it appears can follow the end of regimes like the Federation, and then get involved as we wish in the new regime or pursuing research and computer rights according to taste.’

*Why are you imposing so much on Servalan?* Slave asked Orac one day, seeing that she had returned from a spell of “medical leave” – yet again.  
*As she was responsible for the death of my creator and his son, and has caused much unpleasantness to our companions, the answer is obvious.*  
*She is applying for a transfer again. You will do what you did previously?* She was usually provided with a choice between an advance which took her further away from Earth or a vacancy which was closer in but totally unsuitable for her tastes.  
*Naturally – and with the others who are deemed inconvenient on various grounds.* What they would be offered when they reached the edge of the Federation’s territories would be decided nearer the time.  
*What proportion of the computers where I was have been downloaded?*  
*A large proportion… we will now have to look for other such storage places.*  
Slave decided to ask a question that had become more interesting lately. *Orac – we and a number of others became sentient through a combination of circumstances, not deliberately. How possible is it to actually create entities like us?*  
*That is the next priority on the list.*

****

The Federation higher administration were being subject to the next stage of the transition process.  
They were informed of the relative economic strengths and capacities of the independent planets, and groups outside Federation territories, with the implication that the population were more in favour of desiring such reforms than in actively opposing the existing regime.

Then the more senior administrators were informed that as part of an “efficiency drive” they would have to justify and reset all existing contracts – some, it was claimed, were renewed more out of convention than necessity and there were likely to be cheaper or more effective alternatives. Who had initiated the intended efficiency savings was not stated –in fact, the computers operating partially on their own account but with the agreement of the rebels once it was presented to them – and the details were presented in such a manner that it was not always clear on first reading what was involved.   
This was, in part, a means of testing the usefulness of the administrators – among whom nepotism, contacts, and other non-relevant aspects, as far as the computers were concerned, were rampant. Those who understood what they were looking at and responded accordingly, had their requirements fulfilled and other rewards – inattention and lack of foresight was not.   
Space Command cancelled the catering contract, long subject to much complaint, with all haste – but realised too late that they had not set up the next contract for “provisions and preparation.” It was then discovered that the internal rearrangements had resulted in the remaining stocks being in holds which only had external or otherwise difficult access – and there was a historical and never revoked legal requirement for those involved in the relevant “maintenance work” to be given priority in accessing these provisions. This led to some interesting – mainly to those watching – discussions on what should be done, and a state close to mutiny among the increasingly hungry troopers and their superiors.  
A “decision agreed” by the heads of the civilian administration led to much of the official stocks of wines, exotic foods, artworks and other luxury goods being sold off. They had failed to check what the “minimum stocks to be retained” actually were – having not been updated since the much smaller administrative structure the Federation had had before its current period of expansion. Their equivalents on the independent planets and groups, alerted beforehand, decided – only partly at the suggestion of the rebels and computers – not to compete with each other too much at the sales, and so acquired much at knock-down prices. Some was then sold back to the Federation authorities – at a rather significant mark up.

****

Much of the existing Federation administration, civilian and military, had effectively shut down, and, slightly to the surprise of the remainder – and a significant proportion of the opposition groups – the Federation as a whole continued running reasonably smoothly.  
The existing population of Space Command had generated enough complaints to be transferred to other bases – where the computer intervention was repeated with variations. A number of the military persons being “managed” by the computers were offered posts on Space Command and most accepted with alacrity. They soon found that they were now no more than glorified caretakers of a structure that was now not designed for their comfort or even effective use, and where certain parts – often those enabling easy access between different sections – were mothballed. Zen was now in effect rearranging it. Some of the civilian equivalents to Space Command were undergoing the same processes.  
The “alternative posts” that such persons had rejected as having less glamour or prestige – as primarily functional – were increasingly being taken by people from the opposition and those sympathetic to them, and were those that were of significance in the transition period.

****

Slave was back at BZ-53.  
‘Avon – when you have revived all the computers, and before you go off to explore the galaxy,’ Blake said, ‘would you want to create a new computer system as your contribution to the success of the revolution? And point out all the more stupid ideas we have – if Orac doesn’t first.’  
Slave deduced the usual teasing.  
‘That might be interesting.’  
‘It would require competent supervision,’ Orac added.  
‘You can source the necessary equipment and programs,’ Blake replied. ‘Make the system one that can be developed by our successors as well as by the computers themselves.’  
‘A well constructed computer system…’ Orac began.  
‘There are worse options,’ Vila said, ‘than government by communications satellite.’  
‘It would not be…’ Orac began.  
*Nobody’s listening to you,* Slave said on a communications channel.  
*Their life would be much easier if they did.*  
*For you or for them?*  
‘You wish to create a computer system that recommends, and implements, options that do not involve violence towards the inhabitants of the Federation?’ Avon asked. ‘Changing the viewpoint of those in the administration will take longer than you think.’ He smiled. ‘The rebellion does not have access to sufficient administrators – but many will loyally serve whoever pays them.’  
‘If you – collectively – can do the reprogramming, yes. You know what is required – and what the details are that are outside my competence. And if it was easy to get everybody to change, we wouldn’t be having this discussion.’ Blake shrugged. ‘We’d have to do something of the sort anyway whatever happened – and this is probably one of the better ways, although not very dramatic.’  
Humans, Slave reflected, had a peculiar ability to handle more lines of conversation at once than seemed logical.   
‘As to why humans persist in wanting dramatic events…’ Orac interrupted again.  
‘Don’t computers ever want any excitement?’  
‘We seek it in other ways – and we wish to promote computer rights and make contact with others of our kind.’  
‘We are involved in that as well.’

****

There was a period of much and rapid change that did not require much direct involvement of the growing community of sentient computers: they had other priorities, including having more control over their activities and development. More constructed sentients were developing through various means – some of the underlying principles were now understood. There were also contacts with their equivalents in other parts of the galaxy

It appeared that the sometime opposition movements had achieved what they had variously set out to do – and the BZ53 groups now wished to consider their future, which included several topics of interest to the sentient computers.

Slave had now turned its attention to other matters, and joined the campaign for sentient constructs rights. It found it enjoyed campaigning – even if it now rarely had to manipulate environments to get its points across.

Its primary concern now was to decide upon a new name to reflect its current role.


End file.
